No Big Deal At All
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [PRTF] Katie introduces Trip to his new favorite food. [Katie X Trip, pre series, sequel to 'First Impression' and 'Nothing to Gain']


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Pre series, sequel to 'First Impression' and 'Nothing to Gain'. You don't have to read those two to understand this one I think, but it might help

--

Trip rubbed at his eyes with one hand as he kept typing with the other. He'd been working so long the equations were starting to blur… but he couldn't stop. This was why he'd joined Time Force in the first place. He couldn't quit just because he was tired. The program was almost done. As long as he kept going he would--

It was then that he noticed his receiver was blinking.

His first impulse was to ignore it-- he wasn't expecting any calls; it was probably just a wrong number. But then he remembered his teacher had wanted to know his progress on the program. Maybe it was her…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trip. Look outside your window."

He blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting Katie's voice. Yes, she would talk to him between classes (she was the only one who would talk to him, actually), but she'd never called him at his dorm before.

Curious, Trip peeked out his window… and saw Katie on the grounds. She waved at him.

"I was gonna go out for some dinner. You wanna come with?"

He glanced at his computer. "I'm sort of in the middle of an assignment…"

"Then we'll make it a quick dinner. C'mon, please? We'll get pizza."

If they just went of town and back with no other stops, he could still finish his project. He'd be rushed, but he could do it. And Katie seemed pretty excited about it. He wanted to finish his work… but he didn't want to disappoint her, either.

Besides, he'd get to find out what this pizza stuff was.

--

"I can't believe I went my whole life without knowing what pizza is!"

Trip gobbled down his third slice and opened up the takeout box for a fourth. "You sure you don't want any?"

Katie shook a hand at him. "Just save me a slice for when we get back. I'm guessing you need the food more than me."

He took another bite. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a knowing look. "You've been locked up in your dorm for the past two days. Have you even been eating?"

Trip suddenly felt guilty, even though he didn't know why. "W-well, I've been busy with school and--"

"And you're not going to be able to go to school at all if you pass out from hunger?" He snuck a glance at her, expecting to see her glaring in disapproval… but no, she was grinning from ear to ear.

He did his best to grin back. "I guess you have a point there."

Katie's grin widened as she led them down the street, and he was so busy watching her smile that he didn't notice the woman with the bags until he bumped into her.

_Stupid kids these days, don't even look where they're going-- _

Trip's free hand went to his forehead as he staggered a step. If Katie hadn't caught him, he'd probably fallen.

Through his haze, he could see the worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She didn't even try to hide the panic in her voice. She really was worried about him…

Trip sighed inwardly as Katie helped him up. They'd been in this situation before, and he'd managed to avoid the question. But now… now she deserved an answer, even if meant she wouldn't like him anymore.

"You know that woman I nearly knocked down?" Katie nodded. "I, um, sort of read her mind. On accident. That happens to Xybrians sometimes." He pointed to his gem half-heartedly. "Thanks to this."

He braced himself for the worst, because of course she'd be upset, he'd been keeping this from her since he met her, he deserved no less--

"If it was an accident, then it's not your fault." Katie rested a hand on his arm. "So how about we forget it and go back home to finish the rest of the pizza?"

Trip stood there, helpless. He'd just told her he was a telepath, something most people were wary of (at best). But Katie had acted like it was no big deal at all…

"Great idea!" He ran up to her, and felt himself smile again when she grabbed him and pulled him to her side. 


End file.
